


Slow Hands

by nilshki



Series: A Buckley-Diaz Christmas [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Buck cashes in his massage coupon from his Secret Santa.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: A Buckley-Diaz Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557079
Comments: 17
Kudos: 244





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> [Wolviesgirl7](%E2%80%9C) (and possibly others that I am forgetting - sorry!) mentioned on Can’t Fight This Feeling that a continuation of the massage scene would be cool, and I played around with the idea for a while, then wrote this. 
> 
> Huge thank you to[Jordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhatesjordan/pseuds/godhatesjordan) for beta reading!!
> 
> Title is “Slow Hands” by Niall Horan

“Hey Eddie,” said Buck, two weeks later.  _ Best two weeks of my life _ , thought Eddie. They had just gotten back to Eddie’s place after a long 12 hour shift.

“Yeah babe?” 

Buck grinned at him and held up a small folded piece of paper. “I’m cashing this in,” he said. 

Eddie took the note, read it, and rolled his eyes. “This is the massage one. You sure you want to use this? You only get one.”

“Listen baby, it’s been a long day and I’m...aching...all over. You said you had great hands right? Let’s put them to good use.”

Eddie swallowed hard before pushing Buck into the bedroom. “Yes, let’s. Right now. Go.”

Buck laughed. “Best Christmas present ever.”

“Yeah, yeah, move, bed, now.”

“Jeez, Eddie, this is supposed to be relaxing, stop being so pushy.”

Eddie laughed. “Sorry, you just caught me off guard. I actually bought some stuff last week, thinking you’d probably cash this one in soon. One sec.”

He kissed the side of Buck’s neck, feeling him shiver. “Go take off your clothes and lie down, mi amor,” he whispered. Buck gulped and nodded. “How’d you figure I’d want to it so soon?” Buck asked.

Eddie turned to get the stuff he’d bought right after Christmas. He put the scented candles around the room and lit them, before switching off the bedroom light. “Face it babe, you’re kinda predictable,” he said. Laughed when Buck flipped him off. 

He took out the lotions and oils he’d purchased and turned to Buck. Took in the sight of his boyfriend, naked, face down on the bed. And smiled. 

“Lavender, eucalyptus, or peppermint, babe?” he asked. 

Buck turned his head to look. “Um. Peppermint. I like the smell.” Eddie chuckled. 

“You’re going to smell like Christmas.” 

Buck laughed. “Well, it  _ is _ a Christmas present.”

Eddie smiled fondly and started to strip. He watched Buck’s eyes as he tugged off his t-shirt and pulled off his pants. When he was in only boxers, he climbed onto the bed. 

“Shh baby, lie down,” he murmured, moving to straddle Buck’s legs. 

“Where should I start?” he mused. 

“Well, everything kinda hurts. So, anywhere? Everywhere?” Buck choked as Eddie lightly ran his fingers over Buck’s back. 

“Are your arms sore, mi vida? Your legs? Your back?” He didn’t stop tracing shapes on Buck’s skin.

“Uh...yeah. Yes. All of those.”

Eddie moved, kneeling on the bed next to Buck’s right arm. He gently lifted Buck’s wrist, and pressed a soft kiss to the inside. Then he got some of the peppermint oil and started to work in into the muscles of Buck’s forearm. He worked slowly, carefully, making sure he found every knot and pressing until it was gone. He worked his way up Buck’s bicep, pausing at every pained gasp that turned into a satisfied moan as he worked out all the tension. “God, Eddie, that,” Buck hissed in pain and groaned. “That hurts. In the best way. Keep going.”

Eddie soon moved to the other arm, repeating the process until that arm was limp and relaxed as well. 

Then he went and straddled Buck again, this time facing his legs. 

He started at the ankles, leaning over and brushing his lips against the back of Buck’s calves. Found the sources of pressure and tension there, and worked the massage oil into them until they were loose. Made his way up Buck’s calves to his knees, then worked on his thighs. 

Buck moaned. “You have...really,  _ really _ , good hands Eddie.” Eddie laughed. 

“You knew that already, baby. Remember last night?”

Buck jerked a little as Eddie’s hands went higher. “This is...different. You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Hmmm,” mumbled Eddie. “Are you...absolutely sure about that?” he asked as he reached Buck’s ass, watched his hips stutter. 

“Well not anymore!” Buck exclaimed.

Eddie turned around so he could reach Buck’s back. He trailed his hands up until he reached his shoulders, feeling all of the stress Buck was holding there. 

He pressed hard, feeling the knots and rubbing circles to stretch them out. Moved to Buck’s neck and repeated the motions. Found the spots on his shoulder blades that needed attention. His back. Lower, and lower. Until he was massaging the pain out of Buck’s hips, right above his ass. 

“Eddie.” Buck’s voice was muffled, his face in a pillow. “I’ve never been so relaxed and so turned on. I can’t move.”

“Don’t worry about that, Evan. I’ve got it under control.”  _ Mostly.  _ He was so hard, but this wasn’t about him. He’d accomplished most of his goal - Buck relaxed and soft underneath him. Now for the rest. 

He reached for the lube and condoms in his bedside table. 

Then he laid down on his side, facing Buck. “Look at me, mi amor.” Buck turned so his face was no longer hidden. 

Eddie slowly trailed his fingers along Buck’s hips, around the curve of his ass, to Buck’s opening.

He brushed one finger against it and felt Buck shudder. Saw his eyes close. “Uh uh. Look at me. I want to see you.” He watched Buck force his eyes open and saw his pupils blown wide as Eddie worked one finger into Buck. 

Buck moaned, and it was the most beautiful sound Eddie had heard that day. He added another finger, then a third, searching out the spot he knew would make Buck feel good. 

He found it, judging by the sharp intake of breath followed by loud groan the touch elicited. “God, Eddie...love...right there. So good.”

Eddie smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Buck. Then he removed his hand and sat up. He felt Buck watching as he slid off his boxers and put on a condom. Buck didn’t move a muscle, but when Eddie turned back to face him, his eyes were hooded and his smile was dopey. “On top of me Eddie. I’m not moving from this spot.”

Eddie laughed. “Anything for you, mi vida. Anything.”

He climbed over Buck, straddling him first to get a good angle and putting the head of his cock right near Buck’s opening.

He slowly pushed in, both of them groaning at the sensation as he enveloped himself fully inside Buck.

He laid down on Buck’s back so they were skin to skin, finding a spot on Buck’s neck where he could feel his thundering heartbeat. Attached his lips to that spot. Swiped at it with his tongue. Buck moaned.

“Eddie baby, I’m so close. You gotta move.”

Eddie nodded against Buck’s shoulder. He couldn’t speak. He began slowly thrusting in and out, making sure both of them could feel every moment, every slide of skin. Buck was jerking his hips and shuddering and Eddie was trembling. He loved this. Loved that he could make Buck fall apart like this. 

He moved his lips to Buck’s earlobes and whispered, “come for me now, my love” as he ground down with his cock on the spot he’d found earlier. Buck came with a groan and a sob, and the feeling was too much for Eddie. He came too.

They lay like that for a little while. Buck was completely boneless and relaxed underneath him, and Eddie felt smug, knowing he could do that to him.

Finally, he lifted off and out of Buck, going to the bathroom and bringing a washcloth to clean them both up. Buck had turned to lay on his back, a blissed out look on his face. Eddie climbed back into bed to curl up and snuggle under Buck’s arm, his head on his chest. 

Buck started tracing his fingers along Eddie’s arm, making him shiver and snuggle closer.

“We’ll have go get Chris from school at some point, won’t we?” Buck murmured.

“I set an alarm. Sleep now. I love you,” whispered Eddie.

“Love you, mi vida. Best Christmas present I ever got.”

Eddie glanced up. “The massage?”

Buck smiled. “No you idiot. Christopher and you. You’re my favorite presents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
